Zagubiona
by Enigma Incognito
Summary: Czuła się po prostu zagubiona na pozbawionym jakichkolwiek przejawów życia arizońskim pustkowiu. (…) Uparcie jednak stawiała krok za krokiem, wspinając się pod górę. / Opowiadanie opisujące historię Sally — powód, dla którego znalazła się w Chłodnicy Górskiej, i to, z czym musiała się zmierzyć do momentu pojawienia się w mieście McQeena. Rating T na wszelki wypadek. (Humanizacja)


_**Nie stworzyłam **_**Aut**_**; wszelkie prawa do nich ma Pixar.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ucieczka (2003)<strong>

* * *

><p>Czuła, jak delikatna skóra jej dłoni styka się z rozgrzaną powierzchnią karoserii stojącego przed nią samochodu. Dotykanie lśniącej w pełnym słońcu, niemal parzącej już blachy z pewnością nie należało do przyjemnych odczuć, ale dziewczyna nie zwracała na nie najmniejszej uwagi, w dalszym ciągu opierając się rękami o znajdujący się nieco na poboczu pojazd. Jej czarne, nieco falujące i całkiem długie włosy zdążyły już wysunąć się z ciasnego koka i opadły na twarz dziewczyny; zasłoniły ją tym samym prawie doszczętnie, uniemożliwiając dostrzeżenie emocji nań się malujących. Trudno było zatem stwierdzić, jak w rzeczywistości zareagowała ona na nagłą awarię chłodnicy należącego do niej błękitnego Porsche.<p>

Bez wątpienia jednak gwałtowne i z pewnością długotrwałe przerwanie jazdy na takim pustkowiu nie napawało jej optymizmem. Nie dość że dalej od cywilizacji znaleźć się raczej nie mogła, to jeszcze coraz ściśnięty żołądek oznajmiał jej, że natychmiast powinna cokolwiek przekąsić. Głupie diety, przeklinała się w myślach. Czemu akurat ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo zaczęła przejmować się swoją linią, która przecież wcale nie była znowu taka zła? Przez tę bezzasadnie nadmierną dbałość o sylwetkę wzięła ze sobą jedynie półlitrową butelkę wody niegazowanej, która leżała teraz zupełnie pusta na siedzeniu pasażera, delikatnie poruszana wpadającym przez otwarte szyby wiatrem.

Dziewczyna w ogóle nie była w stanie w prosty sposób sobie wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak niespodziewanie wyruszyła w podróż. Pod wpływem emocji zachciało jej się uciec od nieszczęśliwego i pędzącego z zawrotną prędkością życia tylko po to, by utknąć potem w samym środku głuszy bez wody i choć odrobiny jedzenia, w dodatku w pełnym słońcu, którego żar bez przerwy lał się z nieba. Musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że to, co właśnie zrobiła, było chyba najgłupszym pomysłem, na jaki kiedykolwiek dotąd w swoim dwudziestosześcioletnim życiu wpadła. Co takiego sprawiło, że przed niespełna dziesięcioma godzinami, przeglądając kolorowe magazyny i oglądając jakieś głupawe komedie, w pewnym momencie zerwała się z kanapy i popędziła w wyciągniętym, bawełnianym podkoszulku i krótkich, dżinsowych szortach prosto do garażu, łapiąc po drodze niezbyt dużą torbę, wypełnioną jedynie najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami?

Westchnęła ciężko, przypomniawszy sobie o swojej ostatniej sprawie. Przecież powinna się z jej powodu cieszyć! W końcu udało jej się wygrać — mimo dość sporej ilości materiału dowodowego przedstawionego przez stronę oskarżającą przekonała ławę przysięgłych oraz sędziego, że jej klient był niewinny, co zresztą przyniosło jej całkiem pokaźny zysk. Ale nie pieniądze miały w tym momencie znaczenie, tylko coś zupełnie innego. Coś, co wciąż nie dawało jej spokoju — osoba, którą miała za zadanie obronić, bez wątpliwości została słusznie oskarżona. I to zburzyło cały dotychczasowy wzniesiony wokół idealistycznej wizji świat dziewczyny.

Pamiętała jeszcze, jak jej rodzice byli niezmiernie dumni, gdy ukończyła prawo na uniwersytecie kalifornijskim ze świetnymi wynikami. Prędko założyła własną, całkiem dobrze prosperującą kancelarię z dość naiwnym przekonaniem, że zawsze będzie stać w obronie niewinnych i ciemiężonych. Nie musiała długo jednak czekać, by ta szlachetnie brzmiąca iluzja prysła — ostatni proces nie był co prawda pierwszym kubłem zimnej wody, który został wylany na jej głowę, po raz pierwszy jednak broniła kogoś, kto w pełni zasługiwał na miano mordercy, ponieważ — choć nikogo de facto nie zabił — był o włos od odebrania swojej ofierze życia. Właśnie to, że musiała patrzeć w oczy młodej dziewczynie, która chwilę wcześniej dowiedziała się, że zgwałcenie jej i niedoszłe morderstwo nie mogło się zdarzyć naprawdę, sprawiło, iż coś w kobiecie pękło. Nie mogła zmrużyć oka, wciąż zastanawiając się, czy takie życie ma sens. Jeszcze rok wcześniej wydawało jej się, że miała wszystko — prężnie rozwijającą się karierę, pieniądze, śliczny dom w sercu Miasta Aniołów i piękny, sportowy samochód; że inni mogliby jej zazdrościć sukcesu. Ale czegoś jej brakowało. Czegoś dla niej nieuchwytnego. Czegoś, czego nie była w stanie kupić nawet za wielką fortunę. Czegoś, co wymykało się jej z rąk przez nieustanny pęd donikąd.

W końcu zeszłego wieczoru pod wpływem impulsu w ciągu krótkiego czasu opuściła skąpaną w mroku nocy Kalifornię i ruszyła w głąb kontynentu. Zatrzymała się tylko raz, nad ranem na jakiejś stacji benzynowej przy autostradzie, wśród rdzawych piasków Arizony. Była już zmęczona monotonną jazdą; wiedziała, że jeszcze kilkadziesiąt mil autostrady i przyśnie za kierownicą. Dlatego też postanowiła na najbliższym zjeździe skręcić w jakąś lokalną drogę z nadzieją, że liczniejsze zakręty i obniżenia oraz podwyższenia terenu zaabsorbują jej uwagę dostatecznie, by przestały się jej dawać we znaki niedobory snu. Z początku rzeczywiście nieco to pomogło, na dłuższą metę jednak dało znikome efekty i zamiast być w drodze na wschodnie wybrzeże, kobieta błądziła po wypalonych słońcem drogach Arizony.

To właśnie przez to ostre słońce teraz, mając szansę na przerwę w jeździe, jaką zapewnił jej niesprawny silnik, nie mogła zasnąć. Czuła, jak włosy zlepiają się jej pod wpływem wilgoci, zaś z podbródka skapują kolejne krople potu. Z przerażaniem zrozumiała, że z każdą taką kroplą z jej ciała ubywało coraz więcej wody, której niedoboru nie miała nawet czym uzupełnić. Nogi powoli uginały się pod jej ciężarem. Kobieta jęknęła, najprawdopodobniej nie mogąc już znieść dotkliwego uczucia bezsilności, które towarzyszyło jej, odkąd tylko prowadzone przez nią Porsche odmówiło jej współpracy. Dobrze chociaż, że w ostatnim momencie spostrzegła, iż wskaźnik temperatury silnika znajdował się na czerwonym polu, i udało jej się zjechać na pobocze, nim jeszcze spod tylnej klapy zaczęły wydobywać się kłęby pary. Po zatrzymaniu się natychmiast wyłączyła silnik i wyskoczyła z pojazdu. Podniesienie klapy tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu o tym, co uległo uszkodzeniu. Na pewno chłodnica, przeszło jej przez myśl. Nic lepszego już jej spotkać nie mogło — z nieba wciąż lał się piekący żar, a silnik jej samochodu właśnie się najprawdopodobniej przegrzał, a to oznaczało, że nim się ochłodzi, minie sporo czasu. Cennego czasu.

Kobieta szybkim ruchem odsunęła się od pojazdu. Sama też zaczynała już odczuwać skutki utrzymującej się od dłuższego czasu wysokiej temperatury. Z czasem traciła coraz więcej sił, a świadomość, że utknęła tutaj pewnie na dobre, nie podnosiła jej ani trochę na duchu. Ale przecież była nikim innym, jak Sally Carrerą, a Sally Carrera nigdy tak łatwo nie dawała za wygraną. Delikatnie przeczesała palcami posklejane kosmyki, zaczesując je za uszy, co umożliwiło dostrzeżenie jej twarzy. Jej łagodne rysy, zgrabny, nieco zadarty nos i niezbyt wysunięty podbródek w towarzystwie pary migdałowych oczu, barwą przypominających lśniące szmaragdy, sprawiały naprawdę przyjemne wrażenie — prowokowały wręcz do stwierdzenia, że Sally należała do wyjątkowo ładnych osób — lecz cały ten widok psuł szeroki grymas, który wykrzywiał spękane usta dziewczyny. Trudno było zdecydować, czy był on raczej wyrazem złości, rozżalenia, czy wręcz rozgoryczenia.

Mając już dość oczekiwania, aż silnik nieco choć się ochłodzi, Sally ruszyła wolnym krokiem wzdłuż drogi, przylegającej do stromego zbocza i wijącej się w górę wraz z nim. Nie przejęła się zbytnio tym, że pozostawiła za sobą drogi, sportowy samochód — i tak by pewnie przez dłuższy czas za nic nie ruszył, a wokół niej nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Z jednej strony ją to pocieszało, z drugiej — niepokoiło dość mocno, bo nie wiedziała, ile jeszcze czasu będzie musiała tu spędzić.

Czuła się po prostu zagubiona na pozbawionym jakichkolwiek przejawów życia arizońskim pustkowiu. W sumie ta sytuacja świetnie odzwierciedlała to, co działo się właśnie w jej wnętrzu. Jej wyczerpanie emocjonalne doskonale przypominało czysto fizyczne wycieńczenie jej organizmu, które z każdą chwilą bardziej dawało się jej we znaki. Uparcie jednak stawiała krok za krokiem, wspinając się pod górę. Miała nadzieję, że mimo wszystko ta droga dokądś prowadziła. Była świadoma tego, że najpewniej było to złudne wrażenie, ale wiara w to, że udałoby się jej znaleźć jakiegoś człowieka, zdecydowanie podnosiła ją na duchu.

* * *

><p>Dziewczyna po kilkudziesięciu minutach marszu zaczynała coraz dotkliwiej opadać z sił. Prawdę mówiąc, przestała liczyć na to, że uda jej się w jakikolwiek — nawet cudowny — sposób znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Droga wciąż wiła się pod górę, w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, nie prowadząc do żadnego, konkretnego miejsca. Sally pewnie zupełnie straciłaby nadzieję, gdyby nie to, że zza, kolejnego już zresztą, zakrętu wyłoniło się wysokie zbocze, przed którym majaczyła rozległa, pozbawiona drzew przestrzeń, przypominająca nieco… parking lub przynajmniej szerszy fragment pobocza, służący najpewniej jako miejsce postojowe. Dziewczyna, natychmiast czując, jak kąciki jej ust nieco uniosły się w lekkim, pełnym ulgi uśmiechu, ostatkiem sił przyspieszyła kroku.<p>

Pokonanie całkiem długiego, wijącego się w dość nietypowy sposób odcinka drogi, prowadzącego do zagadkowego parkingu, nie stanowiło łatwego zadania dla wycieńczonej kobiety, jednak jej upór, by do tego miejsca dotrzeć, przezwyciężał nawet rosnące zmęczenie. Zdawało się, że ten przebłysk nadziei był wręcz zastrzykiem nowej energii, umożliwiającej Sally pokonanie znacznie rozleglejszego dystansu, niż mogłaby wcześniej podejrzewać.

Nie myliła się. Pusta przestrzeń stanowiła nic innego, jak parking, przeznaczony prawdopodobnie dla klientów obiektu wykutego w przylegającym do drogi zboczu. Dziewczyna dostrzegła to jeszcze z odległości kilkunastu metrów; momentalnie na jej twarzy zalśnił szeroki uśmiech, zdradzający radość, która gwałtownie zawitała w jej sercu. Skoro był tu najpewniej jakiś lokal, to oznaczało, że w pobliżu muszą mieszkać jacyś ludzie. Może nawet ktoś gościł teraz w tym miejscu? Jednak widok, jaki chwilę potem zastała, nie był już tak pokrzepiający.

— Motel „Koło serca" — wyszeptała słabym głosem, odczytując napis, który znajdował się na wyrastającym z ziemi, wielkim, samochodowym kole.

Stanowiło ono całkiem niecodzienny widok, zwłaszcza że to właśnie w nim musiał znajdować się ów motel. Ciekawe miejsce — tak mogłaby stwierdzić dziewczyna. Niestety, lokal jednoznacznie wyglądał na opuszczony; wokół dwóch sąsiadujących z drogą, dawno nieużywanych dystrybutorów benzyny walały się stare, szklane butelki, niektóre porozbijane. Wewnątrz wykutej w skale jamy Sally dostrzegła kilkanaście par drzwi, prowadzących pewnie do pokojów motelowych, które nie były otwierane od lat. Miejsce stanowiło wyjątkowo śliczny zakątek, szkoda tylko, że prawdopodobnie zupełnie zapomniany.

— Jak wszystko tutaj — mruknęła dziewczyna do siebie z wyraźnie słyszalną goryczą w głosie.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem odwróciła się od opuszczonego motelu i wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się w stronę opadającego w dół zbocza. Wkopane w piaszczystą ziemię drewniane pale, uniemożliwiające zjechanie z miejsca postojowego w dół kanionu, zainteresowały ją, ponieważ mogła na nich przysiąść, o co od dłuższego czasu dopominały się jej obolałe nogi. Nim jednak opadła na wyschnięte, przysypane piaskiem drewno, coś przykuło jej uwagę — na dnie kanionu dostrzegła jakby zarysy jakichś zabudowań. Jednak odległość do nich zdawała się niemożliwa do przebycia, zważywszy na jej przemęczenie oraz niedające już spokoju głód i pragnienie. Chociaż…

W tamtym momencie majaczące w oddali miasteczko przestało się dla Sally liczyć, zaczęła bowiem podziwiać zupełnie inny widok. Panorama kanionu, który się przed nią rozpościerał, zapierała dech w piersiach — cudowny, arizoński krajobraz ciągnął się po sam horyzont, palony piekącym, porannym słońcem. Sally sama nie była do końca pewna, dlaczego tak bardzo ten widok ją urzekł; tak czy siak czuła, że mogłaby zostać w tym miejscu już na zawsze i stanowiłoby to dla niej niewyczerpalne źródło szczęścia. To wrażenie nie prysło nawet w momencie, gdy dostrzegła autostradę, będącą obiektem jej kilkugodzinnych poszukiwań.

Droga, którą doszła w to przepiękne miejsce, wiła się dalej wzdłuż zbocza, przechodząc pod lśniącym w słonecznych promieniach wodospadem. Dziewczyna pewnie pobiegłaby natychmiast wzdłuż niej, gdyby nie to, że nogi zaczęły jej już odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Opadła bezsilnie na jeden z drewnianych bali, czując, że powoli zaczynała tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Z tego dziwnego stanu otępienia wyrwał ją jednak jakiś dźwięk, jakby… warkot silnika samochodowego?

Sally od razu rozejrzała się nieco nieprzytomnie, próbując odnaleźć wzrokiem źródło, z którego ów odgłos się wydobywał, obawiając się przy tym tego, że był on jedynie wytworem jej wyobraźni. W takim zresztą przeświadczeniu długo by jeszcze tkwiła, gdyby zza któregoś z zakrętów nie wyłonił się mająca już swoje lata ciężarówka holownicza, której karoseria zdążyła już pordzewieć na całej długości. Pojazd zdawał się być wręcz reliktem poprzedniego wieku, choć mimo swojego dość wiekowego wyglądu pokonywał kolejne metry drogi bez najmniejszych problemów. Jechał z niezbyt dużą prędkością, można by wręcz stwierdzić, spacerowym tempem, zaś jego silnik wydawał z siebie przytłumiony, jednostajny pomruk.

Dziewczyna, zauważywszy to niecodzienne auto, bezzwłocznie zerwała się na równe nogi. Chwilę zajęło jej zebranie resztek sił na rozpoczęcie wyczerpującego biegu. Wiedziała jednak, że ten pojazd był jej jedyną nadzieją na ratunek. Pobiegła więc wzdłuż drogi, wymachując rękami we wszystkie strony. Próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, niestety, jej głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa i nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet cichego krzyku.

Zaczęła już zupełnie opadać z sił, ale na jej szczęście ciężarówka nieco przyspieszyła. Najwyraźniej jej kierowca dostrzegł zbliżającą się w jego stronę drobną postać. Dla Sally widok ten stanowił nieopisaną radość; nie mając pojęcia, jak znalazła na to jeszcze siły, zaczęła biec coraz szybciej. Żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie oddać uczucia szczęścia, jakie jej teraz towarzyszyło.

W pewnym momencie jednak świat wokół niej niespodziewanie zawirował. Nagle kontury otaczających ją przedmiotów przestały być wyraźne, powoli się ze sobą zlewając. Zdołała jeszcze poczuć, jak jej nogi znacznie zwalniają, i po chwili całe jej ciało opadało w stronę ziemi. Dziewczyna desperacko próbowała złapać się czegokolwiek, wymachując rozpaczliwie rękami. Nim jednak zdążyła uderzyć o rozgrzaną powierzchnię asfaltu, obraz przed jej oczami stał się całkowicie czarny. Nie minął moment i reszta jej zmysłów również zupełnie zamarła.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od razu mówię, że nie porzuciłam <strong>_**Wojennej gry**_**, ale muszę się nad nią porządnie zastanowić i wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć (czytaj: potrzebuję chwili odpoczynku od jej pisania).**_

_**Wracając do **_**Zagubionej**_**… Mówiąc szczerze, zaskoczyło mnie nieco to, że jest to pierwszy fanfik do **_**Aut**_** w języku polskim. Ale mnie zaszczyt kopnął… Mniejsza.**_

_**Będzie to zbiór różnych fragmentów dotyczących Sally i jej relacji z innymi bohaterami. Będzie trochę angstu, trochę fluffu… I tak, kolejna humanizacja. Jeszcze trochę i będę w tej kwestii ekspertem. **_**._.**

_**Obok tytułu każdego fragmentu pojawi się rok, w którym akcja ma miejsce. Zakładam przy tym, że pierwsza część działa się w roku 2006, a druga cztery lata później (w 2010 roku).**_

_**Mam nadzieję, że ten tekst przypadł Wam do gustu.**_

M


End file.
